Harry Potter and the Power He Knows Not
by big johnson
Summary: This is an Au about how the Potter univere woud've been diffeent if Harry was raised in a normal enviroment even if his life is filled with abnormal situations. See first chapter for a better explanation rating is to be safe may be waranted later.
1. The beggining

_**The challenge**_: Voldemort said at the rebirth ceremony "An ancient magic that I overlooked." This implies that the protection Harry got from his mother has been used before or at least thought of. Therefore I issue the following challenge Write a story where the potters plan for their eventual demise by enacting this protection. They make arrangements with the Dursley's to take care of Harry when they die. This results in the Dursley's treating Harry well so there is a well adjusted Harry entering Hogwarts. Story should at least at the beginning follow canon in general events, but should be approached by a more normalized Harry. Later events should change as Harry acts more differently than original Harry. Leave me a review if you plan to take the challenge

Disclaimer: If I owned this I would probably not be typing this on my ridiculously crappy laptop in my small apartment. So anything you recognize is either Rowling's or possibly someone else on this site's idea and I don't realize it.

Dursley residence September 18th 1981

A knock on the door startled Petunia Dursley who was tending her I year old baby boy named Dudley. She answered the door expecting one of their neighbors or a sales man. The last thing she expected was her sister.

"Hello Petunia may I come in." Lily asked with her red hair normally immaculate in a state she had never seen. "I really need your help." She sounded desperate.

"Come in Lily you haven't seen my precious dudikins." She replied with forced happiness in her voice. "And how is little Harry doing?"

"Harry is doing well. Your little Dudley looks absolutely adorable though." Lily responded looking over at the giggling baby boy.

Petunia lead her sister to the couch and laid out tea service for two and served them both and waited for her sister to tell her why she was here. After a couple moments of scrutiny Lily started fidgeting. Finally she answered her sister's unasked question.

"Petunia I know that we don't see each other very much, and we're not as close as we used to be… I also know that this is mostly my fault, but I need help that only you can give me. You see James and I have been fighting to save innocents from a terrible dark wizard. Unfortunately he now wants to kill us for this. We will be going into hiding next week, but we fear we will be found. I came here today to get you to sign this. It says that you will take care of Harry if we die. You will draw 2500 pounds a month to care for him as long as he lives with you." She pulled out a long piece of parchment as she said this. She had desperation in her brilliant green eyes and Petunia didn't understand why.

"If you really think that you're in danger why don't you go to your police, or make arrangements with one of your friends to take care of your son. Why us we haven't barely spoken since you left school. Why us surely one of your people could raise him better than we could?" Petunia challenged her sister.

"There is way to ensure that Harry will survive any attack. It requires a willing sacrifice and the protection it grants will ensure his survival no matter what happens. This protection will remain in the blood of all family members of the sacrifices line. James has no surviving family, and you are my only surviving family. That is why we need you Petunia. I have nowhere else to turn." Lily implored her sister to take care of her only child with tears in her eyes. "Harry's protection will keep anyone who means you harm from finding or entering your home no matter where that might be."

Petunia critically looked over her sister taking in how sincere and scared she looked. "I will discuss your proposal with Vernon, but I must warn you he will object to having him in the house. He hates anything that isn't normal. I will reason with him and I will make sure he goes along with this." Petunia now had tears in her eyes rembering how much she loved her little sister and how much it had hurt when it seemed she had chosen magic over her own family. Lily flung herself into her arms and they both cried as they finally reunited after nearly a decade of differences was finally released.

"I almost hate to ask this of you but James insists that I should convince you to let one of 'our' people meet with him once a month. He wants to make sure that his son knows his heritage. While he is still so small obviously these won't be necessary, but starting on his fifth birthday he would ask that someone spend the day with Harry to teach and answer questions for Harry. He won't learn magic until he goes to Hogwarts, but he would learn what it means to be a wizard." Lily looked sad that she was asking, but her husband had only asked for this one thing and was paying an excessive amount of money to ensure his son was well raised.

"I think that it would be best if we waited until it is already his 5th birthday before we tell Vernon that. By that time hopefully Vernon will already love the boy and will not deny him his heritage. Now enough of this depressing chat tell me all about Harry and James." Petunia now fell back into hers (and just about every woman's favorite pastime) girl talk. After several hours of gossip Lily promised to come back the next day to talk some more.

Later that night at the Dursley residence:

"Absolutely not I won't here of having an unnatural freak living under my roof. We can sign there papers and take there money and ship him off to the orphanage. Those freaks will never figure it out until we have long since disappeared that worthless brat." Vernon thundered at his wife who had brought up her sisters request over dinner.

Meanwhile she was trying to calm down Dudley who had started crying almost as soon as Vernon started yelling. "Vernon maybe I wasn't clear, so I will say this again. I have given up a lot to be with you. I separated from my friends and family gave up my dreams for you. I sacrificed so much and I would do it all again, but I will not turn my sister away not when she is so desperate. Especially not since there is a very good chance that we will never have to care for Harry will I refuse her this. She will be here tomorrow and I will sign her papers. I will care for her son as if it my own. The only question is whether or not you will be with me." Petunia could not look him in the eyes as she issued her ultimatum. She loved him she really did flaws and all, but he had to learn that the world was not his. That she had needs and wants and that she was tired of giving into him.

Vernon looked as if he had been slapped. His wife was not doing what she was told. This had never happened before. Not only was she not doing it she told him that she wasn't happy with the life he had given her. He blustered for a minute before calming down enough to really think. It wasn't asking that much of him personally and that was a lot of money. They wouldn't have to spend all that money on the brat and nowhere did it say he had to like or treat the boy well. With this running through his head he started nodding and spoke "Alright love for you I will do this. Tomorrow when Lily comes tell her that I agree to her terms, but I want 3000 pounds since we will be moving to that new house and I will be starting at grunnings soon. I want to know that if it doesn't work out we won't starve to feed hers."

Petunia started nodding quickly and immediately threw her self at him and kissed him deeply. She was going to thank him very well tonight after her son was safely tucked in. Vernon was just smirking and thinking about how to spend that money.

Lily was glad that Vernon had agreed, but thought that was a ridiculous amount of money, but the Potter vaults were worth more than 5 million galleons. This was worth more than 100 million pounds or 200 million dollars. The money would never even be noticed, but she didn't want Vernon to realize exactly how rich James Potter was. She told her after several hours of girl talk that she would return in a couple days with the final papers and a way for them to communicate with each other after Lilt went into hiding. She just mentioned mirrors and with a secretive smile she said it was easier to explain if she could show her.

A couple days later Lily returned with the updated contract and two very normal looking handheld mirrors. When asked Lily spoke "These were invented by James and Sirius. They act like a portable video phone. They will allow us to see each other even after James and I go into hiding. To use the mirrors all you have to do is say the name of the person's name that you want to speak with and the mirror will vibrate and glow until someone picks it up and states their name. I will keep one at Godric's Hollow, and you will have the other here. It's not the same as seeing you in person, but it's infinitely better than what we had before." She couldn't help the smirk on her face from forming as her sisters eyes grew wider than saucers.

"Are you serious? These must be worth a fortune. Why don't you market these if your husband invented these?" Petunia couldn't help but blurt out. It was true though there certainly was a use for such a clever use of charms.

"We don't need the money, and the enemy could use this against us. Only our friends have access to them so we don't have to worry about that." Lily was still smirking. "This is probably the last time that I will see you for a while without the mirrors so let's just enjoy the afternoon together."

October 31st 1981 Godric's Hollow:

"Alright Petunia it's getting ate and I think that James wants to steal me away. I'll talk to you again soon. I love you." Lily was smiling still overjoyed that her sister was back in her life.

"Okay Lily I hear Dudley fussing upstairs. I love you to." Petunia's image spoke from the mirror in her hand. She missed her sister still even if they spoke most days on the mirrors.

Lily put the mirror on the mantle where she usually kept it. James was playing with Harry on the floor and trying to show him quidditch pays from his favorite book 'Quidditch through the ages'. "Come on James I think it's time to put him to be he's barely sitting up now." Lily chastised her husband for keeping a one year old up so late.

"Okay sweetie. I'll put him in his crib if you can convince me to." He said this with a lecherous smirk.

"Well I was planning on turning in early but if you insist I think I can think of something to do…" She froze as the sound of the wards being attacked was heard throughout the room.

James rushed to the window. "Lily it's him take Harry and run. I'll try to hold him off." James was panicking at the site of the most feared dark wizard in the world slowly strolled up the garden path.

Lily gathered Harry in her arms and raced up the stairs into Harry's room. She placed him in his crib and started frantically atrted the protection spell she read about. She was not going to let her son die no matter what it cost her. A cry of "Avada Kedavra from below followed by a thump brought tears to her eyes as she knew her husband was now dead. She finished the spell just as Lord Voldemort came through the door.

"Stand aside silly Girl. You need not die tonight." He spoke as though a snake might.

"No Not Harry take me instead. Please not Harry." Lily had tears in her eyes as she activated the last step of the charm. She knew she was going to die tonight. She held no illusions that anyone save Dumbledore could stand up the monster in front of her.

"Stand aside or I will be forced to take more than your son from you." He was now nearly snarling at her. When she only moved between him and his target he killed her with an almost negligent flick of his wand and a muttered curse. "So this is to be my downfall. This is the chosen weapon of the light well now none can stand against me. Avada Kedavra." The green light matching the infant's eye hurled towards him.

Suddenly a white glow surrounded him and reflected the curse right back at its source. Lord Voldemort gave a deafening shriek as his own death curse hit him instantly killing his human form and blasting the room apart. The room slowly started to burn as a vapor like substance rose from the body of the once feared dark wizard and floated out of the room in the breeze.

A rumbling could be heard from the yard as a now frantic Sirius was racing towards his best friends' house that was now alight with flame. He could hear the wail of his godson inside as he rushed through the door and up the stairs to find his friends. He passed the dead body of his friends as he came to Harry's room. He looked in and saw his godson in his crib with his dead mother lying between the dead dark lord and himself. Sirius carefully gathered him in his arms and wrapped him up carefully took him out of the now burning house. Leaving the house he was met with the half giant Hagrid.

"Sirius what happened where is James and Lily?" (I've never seen anyone write Hagrid the way I hear him so I'm not even going to try cause' I'm sure no one else will think I did it right) Hagrid asked confused. He was here because Dumbledore had sent him and told him to bring the Potters to him at Hogwarts.

"James and Lily are dead. Voldemort killed them. I don't know how, but the Dark Lord's body was inside to. He was dead. Harry was the only one alive inside." Sirius could barely contain his grief over his friends' fate.

"Dead! No Dumbledore sent me to get them. I was supposed to take them to Hogwarts." Hagrid was now having trouble keeping his own emotions in check.

"Take them then. I'm going after the traitor. Take my bike I won't need it for this chase. I'll come back for it when I'm done with him."

Hagrid boarded the flying motorcycle and took Harry in his arms. With a rumble he took off into the sky holding a now sleeping Harry. He flew straight to Hogwarts where a saddened Dumbledore and McGonagall wait. Without a word they make their way to the hospital wing.

"Oh Albus what could you possibly need at this time of night?" Poppy Pomfrey quickly saw the bundle in Hagrid's arms. And saw that it was Harry Potter. "What's wrong with Harry and where are James and Lily?"

"Harry needs a checkup and James and Lily are no longer with us. Harry is the only survivor of the attack. Including the Dark Lord." He added after a pause. He was tightly controlling his emotions so that he could get done what he knew needed to be done.

Poppy quickly started casting medical charms on the 1 year old and realized that there was nothing wrong with him except... "Albus his magic is far stronger than it was last time I saw him. Unusually so he's almost off the charts for someone his age. He's going to be powerful possibly more o than even you or Tom even." She was one of the few that was still here from the days of the charismatic charming slytherin. She was worried what this might mean. "There is also a lot of dark magic from that scar on his forehead. I can't tell what it is but whatever hit him should have killed him."

Dumbledore's eyes dropped at this. Harry had been hit with the death curse then. He ran a few spells of his own and could see the dark magic and with a deep sigh he realized what he must do. "Will Harry be fine without any additional treatment, or should he stay here a few days?"

"I'd like to keep him here overnight, but tomorrow he should be fine." Poppy wanted to make sure that the dark magic wasn't going to have any lasting effects before she released the baby boy.

November 1st 1981 Hogwarts:

"Albus the boy seems to be fine and I can't find anything unusual about him except for his level of magic. Where are you going to take him now? With all the celebrating last night and the status Harry has how will you know who to give him to?" Poppy was now concerned for the adorable little boy asleep in his transfigured cot.

"James and lily have planned for this. I will take him to Lily's muggle sister Petunia. Harry will be taken care of there. Harry will be raised away from the fame he would receive in our world." Albus Dumbledore turned to the boy and gathered him up carefully and took him to Hagrid. "Hagrid I need you to take Harry to surrey. I will wait for you there use Sirius' motorcycle please. He is too young for any other form of travel."

"I can do that professor. I'll see you in a couple hours than." With that he loaded up the motorcycle and slowly took to the air and headed for 4 privet drive.

When he arrived he was met with both Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore arguing over whether or not the muggles were fit to raise a magical child. They turned as he approached. "Ah Hagrid thank you. We will just leave him here for his aunt and Uncle. They should be waking any moment." Hagrid placed the basket on the doorstep with the note from Dumbledore on top. "Return to Hogwarts Hagrid. I will make sure that Harry is fine until they gather him." McGonagall had already apparated away.

Hagrid left without word and Dumbledore waited invisible watching over Harry until his aunt came out to get the morning paper. "I hope that I'm right good luck Harry. I pray that you won't need it." He muttered as he left surrey with an almost unheard crack.

A/n : I finally have returned to writing. My time in the navy has left me with a lot of ideas as to how Harry would grow up under different circumstances. This is one I've not really seen done so I thought I'd try a challenge. I like the idea that Harry would actually receive medical treatment after being taken from a murder scene bleeding in a burning house, but you don't really see it that much if ever. My Harry will not be super powerful, but he will be noticeably stronger than his peers. Something along the lines of Obsidian Warlock's Harry. If you haven't read his works you should as they are some of the few original and unique that are out there. Let me know if I suck as much as I think or if I should continue with this plot. No flames please but constructive criticism are always welcome. Also I have no Beta and have no plans of getting one. If this dissatisfies a lot of people I will rethink this.


	2. Harry's birthday

A/N: I got a lot of positive response for the first chapter, and many questions so let's start with questions. There were questions about Dumbledore knowing about the switch from Sirius to Peter. I don't see how this changes knowing about the switch, though I had no pans of sending Sirius to Azkaban. He is one of my favorite characters so expect him to play a prominent role. Another was how it can be a power he knows not if he mentions it? My response I refuse to believe anyone no matter how evil doesn't know what love is. I think he underestimates it and doesn't consider it powerful. Though once again I don't plan on using that power. I love action so we will see what his power is. (Even I'm not sure what it will be) That's it for now on with the show.

Disclaimer: Not mine though if you think it is I have a bridge in Brooklyn to sell you.

4 Privet drive July 30th 1985:

Harry Potter was a normal looking boy if you overlooked the scar on his forehead. He was currently in the front yard with his cousin playing like all little boys do. They were started when in broad daylight an owl flew by them and right up to his aunt in the kitchen. If they had looked closer they would have seen an old looking piece of paper tied to its leg. But 5 year old boys rarely notice such things.

Petunia looked up from making dinner when she heard a flutter of wings. She looked at the owl and sighed. She knew that this day was rapidly coming. She opened the letter and read.

_Dear Petunia Dursley,_

_My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts and the one that James and Lily Potter left their will with. I have arranged for the first meeting of a magical person to be the day of Harry's birthday. He will be met by close friends of your sister and her husband. They will come to your home at noon if that is agreeable than you must do nothing. If it is not than the owl has been instructed to wait for you to reply. I hope that you are well and so is the rest of your family._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Petunia hesitated for a moment before she told the bird that he could go and that there was no response. She lost herself in thought as she pondered the best way to tell a 5 year old that magic was real. She mechanically finished making dinner as she decided she would tell him afterwards. Meanwhile she had to tell Vernon that there was going to be a visitor or visitors tomorrow, and that they were going to be of a magical nature.

At the dinner table that night Petunia spoke "Vernon today I got an interesting piece of post. It was from a friend of Lily's. They want to meet Harry, and they say that this was part of the deal we signed up for when we adopted Harry. They say all the terms must be met or the contract is void."

Vernon was upset to say the least. He couldn't believe that the freaks had dared deceive him like this. It never occurred to him that his wife had never told him what was happening. "Outrageous! I will not have freaks in my house. They won't ever enter this house as long as I breathe." Vernon was already turning purple in his anger. Petunia's hopes that he would love and accept the boy no matter his heritage were dashed.

"Uncle Vernon what freaks are we talking about. Those ones we saw at the fair last year they were so cool. They were al gross and stuff." Harry piped up hoping that the freak show from the carnival was coming for his birthday.

"No Harry. There is something you should know about your parents." She started but was unsure how to continue. Unfortunately Vernon had other ideas.

"He needs to know nothing. We still don't know if he's one of them. I swore when I agreed to this that I would stomp the magic out of him. If we never tell him he'll never know. He won't be a good for nothing freak like his parents." Vernon showed his anger at Harry for the first time, and Harry was actually scared. He'd known that uncle Vernon favored Dudley, and now he was starting to figure out why.

"What do I need to nothing about?" Harry asked as tears formed in his eyes. He didn't understand why his uncle was talking so badly about his mum and dad.

Petunia rushed to Harry, and gathered him in her arm. "Shh. Its okay Harry your parents were both very good people and they loved you very much." She cooed in his ear as she held him. "Vernon he has a right to know about his family. They are coming tomorrow and there is nothing we can do." She turned to her husband as she spoke hoping he was going to calm down seeing the state that Harry was in. She was wrong.

"I don't give a damn about that freak. I won't stand for it." Vernon was now beyond reasoning and Petunia quickly shooed the boys out of the room. They quickly fled to their rooms.

"Vernon are you even listening to yourself? You're out of control calm down. Harry is apart of this family. You knew this day was coming. Why are you being so unreasonable?" Petunia was using a loud whisper so as to prevent the boys from overhearing.

"We don't need the money we can survive without the freak here. I'm about to get promoted we don't need the brat to be corrupting Dudley." Vernon was not yelling nearly as loud and seemed to be regaining control.

"Are you mad Vernon? The money we get for Harry is far more than you make, and how do you know we are going to get a promotion? The last time the Mason's were over you were practically insulting them. That's not the point though. I love Harry and Dudley the same. They are best friends, and love each other like brothers." Petunia was trying to reason with Vernon and it looked like she was finally getting through.

"The Mason's told me they had a lovely time, and said that they would have to have us over some time. That boy though is no son of mine. He and Dudley may like each other but give them time Dudley's a smart boy he'll realize that he's far superior to the freak." Vernon was refusing to even acknowledge Harry's name.

"Will you at least be civil tomorrow? We have to at least meet them and it could be good for Harry. Maybe he will see their oddness and realize that it is not what he wants. Maybe he will acknowledge that we are raising him right and shun them. After all he does have you as a role model, so he has to want to be like you." Petunia realized that if he wanted to be an arrogant ass about this she would lay it on thick. She didn't know whether to be sad or happy that he thought she was telling the truth.

"Well you do have a point," Vernon started stroking his thick mustache. "We'll meet the freaks tomorrow like they want, but if they're as rude and arrogant as they always are we toss them back in the gutter like they deserve." Vernon proclaimed and didn't notice the half roll of Petunia's eyes.

"I'm going to go check on the boys, and see if they want to finish their dinner. You go on and continue eating." Petunia strolled out of the room and up the stairs. She decided to check on Harry first. She entered the room to see Harry curled up with his knees tucked to his chest. He was on the verge of tears it seemed. "Its okay Harry it's okay. Uncle Vernon was just mad." She sat next to him and took her hand in his.

"Why was he mad? Why did he say mommy and daddy were bad people? You always told me how you and mommy were good, and she loved me and daddy." Harry was trembling he spoke. He didn't understand why his uncle seemed so mad that some of his parent's friends wanted to see him.

"Sweetie their is something about your parents that we've never told you about. When your mother was eleven she got a piece of post that accepted her to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. We at first thought that it was a joke, but that afternoon a visitor arrived dressed in robes. She explained that she was a witch and that Lily was a witch as well. Lily was terribly excited and went to Hogwarts for seven years of schooling. She met your father at school and they got married right after they graduated. You were born about a year after they got married." Petunia paused to see if Harry was following her. "During that time there was a bad dark wizard who was killing people without magic and the people who supported their rights. Your parents fought against him and after you were born they eventually went into hiding. They were betrayed though and the bad wizard found them. Your mum performed a spell and when the bad man killed your parents it gave you protection. He couldn't do it and it caused him to disappear."

Harry was enraptured by the story though he was very sad after hearing about his parent's death. "But aunt Petunia why did the bad man disappear? And why did mommy and daddy's friends not come sooner?" Petunia was caught off guard that her 5 year old nephew was being more observant than her husband.

"Well they probably wanted to wait until you ere old enough to know your heritage. I don't really know why else they would show up now." She only felt a little guilty that she had to lie to him, but she didn't want to upset her husband if Harry accidentally let something slip. "When they come I want you to be on your best behavior. They will probably answer any questions you have. But you should always be polite."

Harry nodded his head quickly and started thinking of all the things he could ask. There were so many things he wanted to know about magic and his family that he was practically bouncing in excitement. His uncle's yelling now seeming to have never happened. Until his stomach started grumbling, and his aunt's smile disappeared remembering why they were up here.

"I'll bring you some dinner up here so you can work on your list of questions for tomorrow." She smiled as she went to go talk to her son and bring some food back upstairs. When she came back they were both in Dudley's room talking about all the things they would do with magic, and arguing over whether a dragon was real. She smiled and left dinner on a tray for them and walked out shaking her head and laughing at her two little boys. They continued their debate over magical creatures straight through dinner and into the night. Thy finally went to bed when they both just fell asleep where they were.

The next morning both boys woke up stiffly to the sound of Petunia calling them downstairs for breakfast. They both scrambled downstairs and sat at the table while she served them both eggs and bacon while greeting Harry with a happy birthday. Vernon never showed up for breakfast and Petunia started to worry at this. The boys both chatted away through breakfast and Petunia shooed them off to wash up and get ready for their visitors today.

At almost exactly noon a Rolls Royce limousine pulled up in front of 4 privet drive. Out of the back pilled a very odd looking entourage. The first one out was positively ancient with his long white beard and thick spectacles dressed in garish purple robes and an aura of happiness about him. The next was a man that looked as if he was far past his meager 40 years with robes that seemed far to worn for his mode of transportation. Third was a very vibrant shaggy black haired man who was laughing and dressed in the finest silk that money could buy. He helped out the next one who was the first woman of the group. She was beautiful with her long black hair and elegant robes and a figure most women would gladly kill for. The final member was a very strict looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and very rigid posture that screamed order and discipline. They slowly made their way towards the house.

Albus Dumbledore knocked loudly on the door and waited for an answer. Petunia opened the door and her jaw dropped when she saw the man in front of her. "Come in. Please make yourselves at home." She opened the door wide and showed them the living room where Harry and Dudley. "Boys why don't you turn off the T.V for a little bit."

Harry turned around and saw the group of people entering the living room. "Hello Harry my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On my right is Minerva McGonagall the deputy headmistress and head of Gryffindor house at Hogwarts. On her right is Remus Lupin. He was a close friend of your parents and went to school with them. On my left is Sirius Black who was your parents other best friend, and school mate. With him is his lovely girlfriend Janet." Albus introduced the strange group of people in the living room. Every one nodded or bowed as they were introduced.

"You look so much like your father Harry. Except for your eyes. Those eyes could only ever belong to Lily." Sirius said as he stood up and walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Your parents made me your godfather when you were born. I'd like to get to know you better." He looked into his eyes and saw only joy.

"Really what is a godfather? Can you really do magic? When can I do magic? Are dragons real?" Harry asked questions so fast that they could barely keep up. With a smile Sirius answered his questions.

"A godfather is responsible for making sure that a child is raised the way that parents want after they pass on. Yes I and everyone in here can perform magic including you. You can't actually perform magic with a wand until you go to Hogwarts when you're eleven. And finally dragons are real and I have seen one personally. There really scary when you get up close." He winked conspiratorially at the now 6 year old who looked positively ecstatic.

"Really will I get to meet a dragon? That would be so cool. Oh yeah this is my cousin Dudley. He's cool so he gets to know about magic." Harry declared with all the authority that a 6 year old can have.

"Harry we are here to arrange for visits that your parents wanted you to have. They want us to teach you about your magical heritage, but you can't tell anyone about magic. There is a whole government in the magical world, and they enforce this law strictly. Only people with permission from the ministry or related to a magical person are allowed to know about magic. This means that you can't tell your friends at school about magic." Dumbledore gently explained while watching the boy's face fall a little at this.

"One of us will be coming to see you at least once a month until you go to Hogwarts. We will keep in contact with you by owl post. And since it's your birthday Janet and I got you this." Sirius pulled out a cage with a beautiful brown owl in it. Harry eyes widened and after his aunt gave him an approving nod he squealed and gave Sirius a viscous hug. They both looked delighted and Harry immediately started talking to his new pet and declared his name to be Brownie. After getting an affirmative hoot Harry looked up proudly at having named his owl.

"Well since you have an owl your going to be needing these." He turned to Remus and looked at the leather gloves, a large bag of owl treats, and a book on magical owls and their abilities and limits

Harry walked over to Remus and thanked him and asked what the gloves were for. "You'll thank me when you try to have brownie fly off your arm. You get used to it after a while, but I like to not have a set of sharp claws dig into my arm." Harry nodded sagely at this acknowledging how smart Remus must be to think of this.

"Well since you have all these things for your owl to eat I don't suppose that you will need this huge box of assorted candies that I got you, so I guess I'll just have to take them back with me." Dumbledore's eyes were in twinkling overdrive as Harry immediately informed him that he could still use the candy, and that he had no problem eating it. Albus decided that apparently Harry's need was far greater than his own and handed Harry the largest box of candy he'd ever seen. "It has charms placed on it to keep all the candies at the best temperature for them." Harry and Dudley were both now practically salivating at this turn of events.

"While not nearly as delicious as candy." Minerva shot an exasperated look at her mentor and his love of all things sweet. "I got you a book on various magical creatures, and one on famous wizards throughout history starting with Merlin." Harry eagerly accepted the gift and surprised his future teacher by giving her a hug and saying thanks. Unfortunately his uncle picked this moment to come down stairs finally.

"What are all of these freaks doing in my house? I thought that there was only going to be one or two not a bloody colony of them." He saw his nephew hugging the old witch and immediately got even purpler as he sprang away and looked down. "I'll not have these freaks contaminating my family and spreading their mischief." Vernon was almost vibrating with rage.

"Calm down Vernon. We've had this conversation Vernon. We have to let them see Harry, and they are very nice people." Petunia hoped that her husband calmed down, but her words had the opposite affect a hearing his wife praise these freaks was the last straw in his book. He almost growled in his incoherent rage and raised his hand as if to strike his wife.

"Stupefy!" Was shouted from five different mouth and they all struck Vernon before he could slap his wife. He fell to the ground with a thunderous crash. Five enraged witches and wizards pointed their wands at the space Vernon Dursley used to occupy. Harry, Dudley, and Petunia were too shocked to speak. Vernon had never tried to hit any of them even Harry.

"Are you okay?" Albus asked gently when they all affirmed their health. "Has he ever done this before?" He probed again while looking Petunia in the eye her hesitation was all he needed to know that they had at least feared this before.

"I will not have Harry raised in this environment Albus. Protection be damned you will do something about this." Sirius screamed at his former Headmaster.

"Only Petunia can decide what will happen. She will have to decide what is to be done with Vernon." Albus gravely informed them. All heads turned to look at Petunia who paused unsure of what to do.

A/N well anyone who's read my other story knows I like polls. So here's the first. Should Petunia

Send Vernon to jail

Have his mind altered to make him more peaceful and accepting

Leave him and take Harry and Dudley

Turn her back on Harry and support her husband


End file.
